Jane's Got Moves Like Jagger
by Bergslaw
Summary: Jane decides it's time to take her life in her own hands and go after what she wants.


Jane's Got Moves

Jane knew she was no 'Rico Suave' when it came to relationships. Hers always managed to somehow…well crash and burn would have been better then what her relationships managed to always convert into.

Jane lost count of all the nights she lay in bed, alone, thinking 'is this the rest of my life? Am I going to fall asleep alone? Wake up alone? Come home to an empty quiet house?' She often found the thoughts depressing and nothing could bring her out of the funk. Not a thing- but there was a one…a someone.

We all fall down.

It happens to the best of us. The kings and the Queens, The presidents, the movie stars, the Singers, the Teachers- hell even the Hero's. All of us. Not one of us hasn't fallen down only to get back up. Cause that was life, we fall down and we get back up and dust ourselves off to becomes a better people. We learn from that which has hurt us and we move on. We make our mistakes, grow from them, and say, 'next time I'm going to do it different.' That's what life is all about.

Life is growth. Choose wisely.

For Jane Rizzoli…life had thrown not just fast balls…but curve balls, knuckle balls, spit balls, sliders…pretty much any other kind of pitch you can imagine. She learned from each swing. She'd stepped up to the plate and hit a few left fielders. But this was different. Tonight wasn't about just hitting the ball and making base. Tonight was about stepping up to that plate and making one of those plays. The kind of play she'd wish the Red Sox would make, that play that will change your life forever. Tonight was her night. Tonight she wasn't going to just sit idly by on the sidelines and watch everyone else get in this 'game'. Tonight she was taking what was hers.

And Maura Isles…well for all extensive purposes Maura Isles was hers.

Jane needed life to hand her an ass kicking to see exactly what she had and who she had it with. It wasn't until the third time the woman Maura had worked with asked her to join her for drinks, before Jane began to see a hint of amusement in Maura's eyes. The way she'd smile when this woman came around. How did Maura describe it? "Just friends…"

Just friend. No. Maura and Jane were just friends. Right? Right.

Maura may have been buying that line but Jane knew better. Jane had seen the way she looked at Maura. Seen the extra linger here…and there. Seen the casual touches that could be passed off as friendship. Jane knew what desire was. She knew what it meant to want.

Later that night as Maura was leaving her office she saw her message. "Bridge Street Café. 9 p.m."

"I didn't even know we were meeting," Maura mumbled wondering why tomorrow wasn't good for her drink date with her co-worker. She dialed Jane's cell. "Hey it's me."

"Hey," Jane smiled.

"Listen…slight change in plans. I know we'd planned to meet tonight but Lisa changed our night out. Would you be okay with a rain check?"

"Of course," Jane answered. She rolled her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You girls have fun," Jane laughed.

"I don't think I should be home late. Can I swing by after?"

"Sure Maura, see you tonight."

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how much I love you right?"

"Of course."

"Just checking," Maura smiled.

"Bye Jane."

"Enjoy tonight Maura. I hope it's what you really want. Bye." And before Maura could question Jane she'd quickly hung up.

Maura wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as she approached the café. "Hello?" she called out opening the door.

The place looked closed. No one was in it. "Hello?" she called out again. Did she have the right address?

"In the back…" called out a voice. "Come on in…"

Walking down the way and into the back there were a few things that struck her immediately. Candles. Candles everywhere. A man and a piano. And…Jane.

"What's going…on?" Maura asked smiling.

"Welcome to the Bridge Café," Jane smiled. "Quite the view huh?"

The moon was cascading off the rivers water and was easily seen from the cafés back lit area. One small table set. Nothing more.

"Did you set this up?" Maura laughed covering her face with her hands.

"I did. Are you upset?"

"Not at all," Maura smiled and took the seat Jane offered her. "But I am curious."

"About?"

"This."

"Oh," Jane nodded and smiled. "So a friend can't do something nice for another friend? Really Maura? Come on," Jane winked.

"So…that's what this is?"

"Would you want it to be more?" Jane asked curious with a smile.

Maura just watched her…her smile fading. "Jane what are you asking me?"

"I think that's clear," Jane reached across the table and took Maura's hand in her own. Jane took a breath and began, "You know…until you came here into my life so much was unsettled. So much was unclear. I got by Maura. I've always lived. But after Hoyt…well a part of me stopped living for so long. I thought I'd found my way back but it wasn't until I met you I really felt alive. Food tasted better. Laughs were more sincer. And when I'm around you, I can barely keep myself from getting lost in you." Jane watched as Maura didn't speak. She simply smiled more and more with each word. It was the kind of smile that could tackle and beat senseless the smile Jane had seen Maura give Lisa. Oh yes, Jane had this in the bag.

"At some point I realized something Maura. I didn't want to be someplace if you weren't there."

"I feel the same way."

"And now…now it's changed. I've changed. I know so much more about who I am. What I want."

"Well that's good," Maura said feeling excitement and worry wash over her. This conversation could go one of either two ways. "What do you want Jane?"

"It's actually quite simple."

"Ok."

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You," Jane smiled and nodded. "That is…if I haven't waited too long and blown my chance at a life full of happiness and memories that anyone would risk it all for."

"You haven't waited too long. I'm still right here. And I've been waiting to hear you say those words. And if I had too…I'd wait another four months…another four years even. I'd wait forever for you Jane."

"Well as luck would have it," Jane smiled and leaned forward capturing Maura's lips in a searing kiss. "You don't have to wait forever…"

"I can't believe this is happening," Maura said behind closed eyes.

"It is," Jane smiled.

"If this is a dream…I don't want to wake up."

"It's not a dream, Maura," Jane stood up and pulled Maura to her. "It's only times like this…I realize how much shorter than me you are."

That made Maura laughed. "I love you so much Jane."

"I love you too Maura."

"So…what are we going to do now?" Maura asked.

"Anything you want."

"I think…I'd like to go home."

"Then…home it is."

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane again.

Homerun, Jane.

Crowds on their feet.


End file.
